Before Awesome
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This story has to do with Prussia in the time of the Romans. This story won't have as much discipline as my others. However it will have discipline here and there.
1. Chapter 1

I was staring at it while it slept. It looked so innocent. I knew better though. Especially if it were to stay with me. At some point I had to leave it by itself or at least with someone else to care for it. If it staid in my life then it would be affected by every action, every reaction, every battle, every war, every word. Everything in my life or about my life would slowly corrupt its innocence.

The crazy thing was that even when it was awake it would look innocent even if it caused trouble from time to time. This trouble, however, I supposed came from the life I was living right now. I guess I should introduce myself and it, shouldn't I?

Well my name is… Germania. I live close to Rome. Rome himself has two kids, at least that I have seen. My child is sleeping. His name is Prussia. His human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I was currently inside Rome's palace. I was supposed to be attending a show where one of his newly captured slaves would be fighting a lion. This show was happening at the Colosseum.

I stood alert as the child stretched, yawned, and rubbed it's eyes. I picked him up. "We have an invitation to a showing today, Gilbert. It will be fun. However, you should never attempt this. It is very dangerous and the only people who do this are lowly beings called fodder." He giggled in response. I am very pleased to see that he never shrinks from battle. However it is also very concerning because that's one step toward war. Enough concern for now. Gilbert will end up just fine.

We arrived to the Colosseum and I placed him on his feet. He stumbled a little before he quickly walked off. Someone threw their arm around my shoulders. I clenched my teeth together. Already Rome was here.

"So a happy to see you a made it here Germania! My boss is eager to see if this slave has any guts! He's not any good for working. Everything he tries to clean he breaks! It makes mi bambinos laugh. Ah~! The sound of a child's laughter is just the best, isn't it? Don't worry, I know you agree." He grabbed my arm. "Come on!" He ran up into the Colosseum and sat down in the box where his boss would be sitting. I yanked my arm away from him. I needed to see Gilbert. I looked around to see him on the top row with two little brown haired kids. Must be Rome's. I pointed at them.

"Who are they?"

"Uh?" He looked over to where I was pointing. "Oh hey! It's mi bambinos! Hey a you! Go a get my Italians!" The guard nodded. "And the other one too! They a need to know a how this is done if they want any chance at being a like me!"

"Oh, yeah, every kid wants to be like the Roman Empire."

"I know right? Too bad not every kid can a be like a me, Roman Empire."

"Isn't one of your kids named Romano?" Hearing Roman Empire said aloud reminded me of that name. Who that was I don't remember. All I need to remember is Gilbert. That's easy but keeping an eye on him is sometimes easily said than done.

"Why, yes. Can you guess Feliciano's name?" I felt my face drop. Then just to make him stop staring I answered.

"Feliciano?" He gasped.

"How could you have a guessed? That name's harder for everyone else to a remember." He slouched but smiled immediately as our kids were brought to us. One of the Italians were grumpy and squirming to get out of the guards hold. The other one was calmer than a Germanian when he's high on mushrooms. Mine was just cackling. I took mine and Rome set his on a high stone to let them watch. I didn't want Gilbert to watch. I don't want to give him any ideas. Ever. At least about this stuff.

"When does it start?"

"As soon as my a boss sits down. He's still getting a dressed. Do both of you have a good view?"

"Si."

"Si!"

"That's a good! Now I'm a gonna go get some a pasta! We need good food to watch a good show!" He left me in charge of all these kids?! I felt anger floating around me and quickly calmed down. I set Gilbert on his feet and pointed at him.

"Stay." He fell on his backside, smiling at me, chuckling. Does all this kid do is laugh? "I'll go get some wurst." I heard him clap his hands excitedly.

"Okay Daddy."

"Behave!" I walked to catch up with Rome. He was singing in Latin.

"Pasta. Pasta. Pasta. Oh how I love Pasta."

"Really?" He chuckled, smiling at me.

"What? It's nice to have music every once in a while. Lighten up Germania."

"Sometimes you should be more serious."

"You make a me laugh." He proceeded to laugh before we reached a place to buy food. "I will a have five big bowls of pasta! With lots of pasta sauce." Why am I friends with this idiot again? I sighed. When I was asked what I wanted I ordered two pints of beer and thirty wursts. This might be a long fight or a small fight. No one knew until it actually happened. "How much a do you bet that I could a beat the lion?"

"Nothing. You're Rome. You've beaten many armies. A lion won't be much for you."

"Well a then how about you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Maybe the Huns all on one against me, then it'd be fun." I smirked.

"Oh! You just gave a me a great- no grand idea! How about you and I fight the Hun army together? We can make them go back to where it was they came from. Maybe even capture a few of them. Make them fight bulls or lions. I a wish we had dragons."

"Dragons don't exist." He groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"Here's your orders." I took out my money and paid for mine and Rome put his on 'the house'. Rome and I carried our food back to the Colosseum. Where we didn't find any of the three kids.

"Hey that's odd. I could of sworn that I a left mi bambinos here." He put the food down before looking over the banister. "Aw~! Isn't that cute Germania? They're fighting the lions?" I dropped everything and ran to the banister myself. He was right. I groaned. We'd missed the fight and he had apparently been to fight three lions… and now the Italians and Prussia were down there running back and forth, all having fun. You could tell by their laughter. However the lions clearly weren't thinking this as a game because they kept trying to catch them. The people were just watching, laughing themselves. They thought it a part of the show? What the hell does Rome do here? Or maybe they thought the lions were just playing.

I threw myself over the banister, drawing out my sword. Rome gasped.

"Ah~ that's right! Now is not a time to be watching the show." He jumped over the banister too, landing right beside me. The people stopped laughing and began to cheer. Stupid bloodthirsty Romans. I ran over, bringing out my shield and bashing one of the lions with it. Rome took on the other two.

"Aw! I was having fun!" Gilbert complained. I brought my sword against the lion as it was dazed into being still and successfully got it to back up. I could easily kill it but it wasn't easy for Rome to capture lions was it? I picked up Gilbert and ran back to the banister and climbed up. People cheered. Gilbert however pouted in my arms, refusing to look at me.

Rome was just having fun defending his kids from the lions, now three since I was out of there and so was Gilbert. Rome eventually picked up his kids and put them over the banister before backing all three lions back into their cage. I could see that one of his Italians were relieved to be back up here but the other one was glaring. Clearly he also thought it was fun.

Rome climbed back over the banister and everyone cheered, throwing coins and flowers down into the pit. A few minutes later and people were beginning to leave. I glared down at Gilbert. "What were you thinking? I told you to behave!"

"Hey Germania! Don't yell at the kid. Mine did it too. Kids love getting into danger. Especially Romano." Romano spat his tongue out.

"Do not."

"No danger." Gilbert laughed. "Just fun."

"He was doing it." Romano replied, looking up at Rome. Gilbert looked up at me.

"So why can't we?" … How does one explain the difference between someone important and lion fodder? However Rome answered for me. Though this time I was grateful.

"Because he was a big. You are a small. Don't worry. When you're bigger you can fight all the lions you want." I scoffed at him. Gilbert and Romano cheered. "Now let's a go back to the palace. We have lunch a waiting!"

"Si! Lunch!" Feliciano cheered. Romano shoved him. Rome looked down and picked them both up in different arms. I moved Gilbert to one arm. I pointed at the food we bought.

"What of that?"

"It's old food!" Rome declared. "Don't worry, Germania, I'll get you a refund. I'll give you back your money in twenty gold coins! Surely that will keep a you happy, no?" I sighed.

"You waste food?" I asked, putting down Gilbert. He smiled and quickly picked up the dropped wurst and began eating it.

"No, I'll feed it to the lions." I just stared at him. This man is odd. I picked up Gilbert by his arm and dragged him away from the dropped food. I moved him to sit in my arms instead. Where he began to tug on my braids. I closed my eyes and sighed. Like I said. He's innocent, even when awake _most_ of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

The child was sleeping again. I could tell it wouldn't be sleeping for long right now though. It would twitch every now and then. I think I might have found a great home for him. If I could keep him I would. I… love the child despite everything and I will always love the child.

"Sir, there's a group of people heading to the East. If you want you can drop the child with them. They'll be leaving in three weeks."

"Three weeks would be too much time for me." I would find a way to keep him with me… or get more attached than I already am. I heard a cute yawn and the child sat up, rubbing its eyes. It giggled when it noticed what it had been wrapped in while it was sleeping. My cape. I'd not needed it at the moment and had decided to give it to Prussia while he slept. He cuddled it and inhaled it. Strange behavior.

"Yes sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Tell them I'll give them three hundred pieces of gold and fifty pieces of silver if they leave a week earlier."

"Yes sir!" He quickly left and Gilbert's attention was taken away from the cape as he heard the door close. He ran to the door and pulled and pushed and pulled. When nothing he did worked he began to throw things at the door.

"Hey!" I called to him, demanding him to stop. He looked over to me and his attention was changed from the door to me. He ran over and hugged my leg, smiling. He- _it_ loves me. I can't start thinking of it as a 'he' because that's one of the first signs of attachment. I put my hand on his head as I finished reading my papers. It was a warning from the Huns. Maybe Rome and I should go and drive them back to where they came from. I can't have Huns any where near my chi- it. They might contaminate it.

I picked up the child and left the room, grabbing my cape on the way. "Daddy." He said cheerily. I ignored it. I grabbed my sword on the way out of the building and then set it on it's feet.

"Today I'll show you how to pick flowers and how to tell if something is poisonous or not." There, that's not exactly hurting others. It's a florist job. He ran ahead of me. "Hey! Get back here!" It didn't listen. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get back here now!" It still ignored me. I sighed. I quickened my pace and I was grateful when his attention was caught by some blue berries. He started picking them and before I could get any where near him he started popping them in his mouth. I hurried when I saw a medium sized bear approach him, sniffing at him. And of course Gilbert had to make it worse when he threw something at it and 'growled' at it. It roared at him and he pounced on it. Screw walking! I ran over, taking my sword out of the sheathe.

He may be playing but wild animals are never playing. Why does it have to be the carnivores he chooses to play with?! I watched in astonishment when the bear didn't do anything to it. It gave a softer roar and Gilbert gave it a hug…

I grabbed Gilbert and dragged him from the bear. The bear ran off and Gilbert began crying. Shit. He waved his arms and legs and screamed and cried. I sat down in the closest flower field and held him to my chest, hugging him back. He continued to fuss for a few more minutes until he realized the position he was in. He wrapped his arms around my neck as much as he could and stopped screaming. And crying. I sighed.

"I love you even if you are a failure." He's not a failure, not at all, but hopefully that will drive him off from any further attachment to me. Not that he probably knew what a failure even was… to get rid of the guilt I had for calling him a failure… "I love you Gilbert." I gave him a tight hug before delivering a kiss to his cheek. He calmed down and he was relaxed now. I sat him down on the ground and picked the best flower and handed it to him, smiling gently at him. He hugged the flower. I could feel my love for him growing and I can't have that… I was already trying to figure out how to keep the child. My son.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking around Rome, Gilbert following behind me. Next week would be the day I handed him over to those Old Prussians. I would miss Prussia. He always lightens the mood around the house and to be honest, Prussia is better at cheering me up than Rome is.

I walked over to a cart manager. "What are you selling?" It looked like oil pots.

"Oil pots. When your lantern runs out of oil, you will need a refill. Two for only twenty silver coins." I felt a tug on my leg. I ignored it.

I took out twenty two silver coins and handed it over. He gave me two pots. I turned and continued walking. What I really need is more arrows.

"I'm bored. Wanna play?"

"I'm shopping. We'll go find Rome later." I said, turning the corner. To my surprise I found a weapons store. Brilliant. I headed inside and looked around. I found many great things. I picked out arrows and a new shield.

"Fifteen gold coins and fifty silver coins." I paid with sixteen gold coins and he gave me back some silver coins. With that I left, Gilbert lagging behind. I rolled my eyes.

"Gilbert, go play. Stay outside. I'll come get you when I put this stuff away and then we'll go see Rome… and his kids." He cheered and ran off. I headed back to the place we have been staying at. We were currently guests of Rome's. He wouldn't let one month pass without seeing me. His record is two weeks.

I put the stuff away and quickly headed back out. I needed to find Gilbert before he got himself into trouble. I went back to the place I left him at and started tracking him from there. I found that he had already gotten himself into trouble. Over a brand new toy.

"Give it back you thief!"

"Can I help?" I asked. Prussia ran over to me, hiding behind me. I put my hand on his head.

"He's being a big bully."

"Is _he_ yours?"

"Yes, he is and I don't appreciate your tone."

"He grabbed that from my cart and I had to chase him down. When I finally caught him and asked him to pay, he refused! I want compensation!" I looked down to see that indeed Gilbert was holding a toy. I took the toy from Gilbert and handed it over. He refused. "I can't sell something that was in the hands of a thief!"

"Mine!" Gilbert reached up for the toy. "Give me!" He cried.

"You stole the toy Gilbert. Take the toy back sir." Before my nerves are stretched.

"No!" Gilbert stomped his feet. I've got a tantrum on the way.

"I just told you that I can't sell something that was in the hands of a thief and your _son_ is a _th_ _i_ _ef_!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"My son is _no_ thief! Take back the toy or I could easily bring this up with Rome." I heard a scream from Gilbert, as he pulled on my leg. I could tell we were beginning to make a scene.

"That is _my_ toy! _Give_ me! _Mine_!" Gilbert started hitting me, screaming. The man seemed to recoil when I mentioned Rome. Just as I knew it would.

"Give me the toy and I will leave peacefully." I gave him the toy and picked up Gilbert before he could start hitting the man. He only hit me on my chest, screaming at me. I carried him into a private area.

He pouted. "I hate you."

"You tried to steal from Rome. There were two ways you could have gotten that toy. You chose the wrong option. Then you threw a tantrum because you weren't getting your way. If you had just asked, I would have gladly bought you a toy. Now I have to punish you for misbehaving." I looked around for a place to sit.

"Can I please have the toy?" He asked politely.

"No." I sat down on a tree stump. He gulped.

"No spanking." He covered his bottom.

"Cooperate or I get a switch." He obeyed, crying. He looks like a three year old but acts like a five year old. "I've scolded you so I don't think we need to over that again." I started raining swats on his bottom and he started screaming and soon it turned into sorrowful crying. That was when I knew I should try to get the lesson through. "Why are you getting this spanking?"

"Cause I'm bad." He sobbed.

"No. You were naughty."

"Cause I was naughty."

"And how were you naughty?"

"I wanted a toy." Silly child.

"You were naughty because you stole that toy."

"I was naughty because I took the toy."

" _Stole_ , Gilbert Beilschmidt." I said, with a warning tone.

"I stole it." He squeaked.

"Good boy." I stopped. "Will you ever do that again?"

"Nooo." I picked him up and hugged the sobbing child.

"Shush. It's okay child. I forgive you." He moaned and cuddled closer. He is adorable.

"I don't hate you." He sobbed "I _love_ you." He grasped me almost so tightly it hurt.

"I love you too child. Want to go see Rome?" He seemed to love Rome. He nodded, yawning. I held him tightly before standing. He laid his face against my neck. He threw his right arm around my neck before falling asleep in my arms. His left arm continued to hold painfully tight to me. We'd go see Rome while Prussia was napping.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day. I hate it with a passion. I got out of bed and quickly got ready for today. I woke Gilbert. He seemed happy to be with me right now. I washed him squeaky clean before drying him off. He splashed me with the water before smiling at me while I did so. He must look presentable. I fed him breakfast before carrying him out of the house. I set him on his feet.

"Follow me and don't stray." I ordered firmly. He nodded solemnly, his eyes open wide. He thought we were playing a game. I stood up and headed for the meeting place. Gilbert wandered off a few times due to the rabbits and butterflies. He even followed a snake. Of course after that I carried him.

We reached the outskirts of Germania, it was only a few miles away. I set him on his feet. "Follow me and don't wander off or follow something else." He nodded as he did before. Silly child… wonderful child. We reached the meeting place and the Old Prussians were already here. I smiled. Prussia, however, seemed to know something was up. He started following at a slower and slower pace. I reached them. The child had altogether stopped following me.

"Is he the child?" Asked one of them.

"Yes, he is. Will you take him?"

"Of course. He's adorable."

"Yes, the child is adorable. Which is why I demand you keep him safe at all times. He has a tendency to wander off if you take your eye off of him." I said, noticing him chasing a bunny in circles. "He only answers to Gilbert Beilschmidt or Prussia. He never answers to any other name. Keep that in mind. Also he may be adorable but he has shown at times that he will disobey and has shown a possibility for mischief. He also seems to like a bit of violence right now. He is quite a handful. Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I'm sure we can, especially if we all pitch in." The person speaking looked at the others and they quickly nodded their heads. He smiled. "We would love to take him off your hands if you're sure you don't want him." That's the problem. I _do_ want him. This is for his own good. I looked back at the child. He was trying to pounce on a bug. He would wriggle before jumping and the bug would quickly fly over a few more feet. Gilbert would turn and wriggle and then pounce again. It was a continuous cycle. I turned toward him. "Gilbert, come here." He looked at me, for once with terror in his eyes. He shook his head.

"No!" I frowned.

" _Now_ Gilbert!" He shook his head, taking a step back.

"I wanna go _home_ or see Rome." He said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"One!" He shook his head, taking another step back, ready to flee. I glared at him. "Two!" He dropped himself on the ground.

"NO!"

"Three!" I walked over and picked him up. I didn't punish him though. I gave him a hug.

"I'll be good just please can we go? I'll be good forever if we just leave." I ignored his desperate pleas. This would be better for the future. I didn't say anything about either of us enjoying it. I carried him toward the Old Prussians. He clung to me, harder than he ever has.

I took out my bag of coins. I handed them to the Old Prussians. "Here take that and this." I forcibly removed Gilbert and handed him over. He sobbed. I ignored him. It was the only way I was going to get through this.

"Are you sure? He doesn't-"

"I'm paying you to take the brat off my hands! Now go!" I shouted at them. They quickly turned around and headed off. They didn't want any trouble. They were more or less of a peaceful people. Gilbert screamed and cried as he was carried off

"Vati! Please! I wanna go home!" I ignored him. However I did listen to him. I couldn't help but to listen to my child. "Vati! I want my Vati!" Soon they were out of sight and I could no longer hear Gilbert's screams. I was no longer going to be the reason he wanted violence. Because of them, he'd forget all about violence. I headed home with a heavy heart. I would miss the kid, dearly.

…

I was at Rome's palace. I was staring at my food. Rome wouldn't stop talking. "By the way, where is your a kid? Gilbert?" I slammed my hand down.

"I don't know." Rome gasped.

"He a went missing?! We must a find him! I will a send out my a biggest army to a search for the child!" He stood up and I grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his seat. "What is a wrong with a you? You do want a to find the child don't you?"

"No. I gave him away to the Old Prussians. It's been a week since then."

"You a gave away your a child?!"

"Yes! And… I don't regret it!" That was a lie. I do… but I don't… it's difficult.

"You a could have a given him to a me! That a way you could a see the child whenever you a wanted to! And we could a hang out more! I shall go a retrieve him!" He shouted. I punched him in the shoulder.

"No! I gave him away so that way he wouldn't develop a love for violence like we do! You idiot!"

"There's more ways than a giving him away! You could have a scolded him for a violent acts."

"He hardly ever listens! This way he is living with people who are _not_ violent! He would still see you being violent!"

"No a way! You could have a kept him out of all of the a violent scenes! You didn't have to a give him away!"

"What do you know?!"

"I know a lot! I have mi bambinos."

"Their nothing like Gilbert!"

"Romano is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!" I grabbed him by his shirt. Guards came running and separated us. I calmed down and Rome sighed, calming himself down.

"Yes he is. Now Germania, I'm sorry but you have a forced my a hand. I'm going after your child and will bring him a back." I glared at him, sighing.

"Then I will have to stop you. I promise you Rome. I thought this through and this was the best decision I could come up with."

"Have you a thought about a how the child would a feel?"

"Yes. I don't care." Rome gasped.

…

I was done crying. I'd given up on Him hearing me. He must be going deaf. They'd given me tons of toys, too many to count. For some reason there were always four men around. Every time I got bored with a toy, they'd hand me a different one. Along with a hug and two kisses.

"Time for lunch." I was picked up. I frowned and squirmed but their reply was to hug me. "Don't worry Gilbert. It's okay. You're safe. I love you. We love you. You'll be getting your favourite foods." I squirmed more and soon I was placed on a chair and food was put in front of me. I shoved it away. It wasn't the same. Nothing is the same. I miss Him. The tall one with braids. I laid my head on the table.

One of them sat down and picked up my fork. "You love these foods, don't you?" He asked. I just looked at him. He looked at the others and shook his head. "He doesn't seem hungry."

"He hasn't ate in two days. You have to feed him." I jumped off the chair before walking away. I thought that if I didn't eat that they'd take me home… even if we were hundreds of miles away.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, groggy. I looked around, confused. Where was I? I sat up and then remembered what happened the last time I remember being awake. I was drinking with Rome… we were talking about children… Gilbert… I stood up and walked around, looking for someone. When I did, I asked them what time it is.

"At best guess, sir, I would have to say three in the evening."

"Is it still Tuesday?"

"Sorry sir, but it's Monday." Monday?!

"That bastard drugged me!" He screamed.

"Don't yell at me!" He cowered. I ran to get my horse. He'd done as he said he would. He went after Gilbert!

…

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Awww, he's awake!" One of the men said, smiling. I ignored them. I stood up and wobbled. I hadn't had food in a while and I felt very hungry but I'm beginning to question if this is going to work. When I wobbled I was quickly picked up and the bastard cradled me as we went to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast? You can have your pick." He said. I smiled.

"Eggs, wurst, and beer." Like Vati. They quickly got to work on cooking breakfast. I laid my spinning head down on his chest. I didn't feel very well. I knew I would have to finally eat. I was sat on the table as they handed me hundreds of plates of the food I requested. I smiled. That's very nice of these jerks. Even if they did take me away from Vati.

"Is it to your liking Gilbert?" I nodded and picked up food and stuffed it in my mouth like Rome and Vati did when they got together. They all cheered as I finally ate something. They quickly made more as I finished off plates. I wanted to do it like the Romans!

I tried to pick up the big cup but it weighed too much. So I tried different ways of getting it in my mouth but all I managed to do was spill it all over me. They chuckled, ruffled my hair, before giving me small glass of beer. I took it and drained it, trying to get the spice from the food out of my mouth. This was actually enjoyable.

When I finished breakfast I was picked up and carried to the bathtub. They took off my shirt and quickly started bathing me. I was dried off before placed in another shirt and they quickly headed off. Being a nomad sucks! I want a home! However today was interesting when there was a war cry and people on horses charged toward us. I watched in terror and hid my face in the chest of the man who was carrying me right now.

"Give Prussia back!" Rome shouted. I looked up, smiling. Was it really Rome? The man who was carrying me, quickly fled as most of the people who had weapons tried to hold off Rome. Everybody else fled, hoping Rome didn't follow.

I rested my chin on the man's shoulder to watch what was going on but they quickly put me in a position that I couldn't see. I was back to being cradled. I may be small but I am _no_ child! Bastard! "Don't worry, Gilbert." He whispered. "You'll be safe, I promise." I won't be safe until I'm with Rome! I felt my bottom lip quivering and soon I had tears falling down my face.

"I wanna go back." I cried. He kissed my forehead.

"Shush, child. It'll be okay."

A while later we were walking by the river. I smiled.

"Can we play in the water?" I asked.

"Sure." He set me on my feet and I ran to the river, happy to play. Maybe if I distract them long enough, Rome or Germania can get here and rescue me!

…

I was running my army to try and beat Rome to Prussia. However I met Rome's army coming back, looking sullen. I stopped running. As did my army. I galloped up to Rome. "What happened?!" I demanded.

"They a got away with a Prussia." He said, depressed.

"Good." I said firmly. "I told you _not_ to go chasing after silly dreams like returning Prussia home! You idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Don't a worry. I sent a letter to a group of knights who a claim to be able to defeat any enemy. I could a have defeated them… if I a hadn't done an awfully cool war a cry." He complained. "How could I a resist though? It would a have been such an epic a battle. Of course I a won but a still."

"You sent word?" I sighed. "If Gilbert comes back because of you, I will make you pay!" I can't go through the whole thing again. I shook my head. "I'm going home Rome." I said, frowning at him.

"I will a see you a later, my friend."

…

I was being carried again. I didn't care that I was being cradled again. I was tired. Playing in the water had worn me out. I'd plaid in there so long my fingers got pruney. I cuddled up against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Awww." They collectively let out as I yawned before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd not seen Rome in three weeks. I had to go see him now though because a problem had arisen for him. That problem isn't exactly a real problem, just a flaw in his master plan of getting Gilbert back. I walked into Rome's office to see him chasing his kids all over the big room.

"I'm a going to get you! I'm a going to make you a Roman and you a will like it!" He said, clearly having a game with his kids. They squealed and ran faster before they tripped. The littlest one started tearing up and Rome snatched them from the floor. "Oh don't a cry, my bambinos. It's okay. Roma is a here." He cooed. It reminded me of when I would play with Gilbert.

"Hey Rome!" I called to him. He looked over at me.

"Ah~ I knew a you would a return! My a friend Germania! How are a you? Still a being a barbarian?" I sneered at him. He was too busy beaming with joy to notice.

"I am not a barbarian and nor am I a savage. I came here to point out a major flaw in your master plan of-…" I can't say it in front of those kids. Rome noticed my dilemma and set his kids on their feet.

"I will a be right a back. You two can a play to your a heart's content. Romano, that means play nice if you play with your brother." He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading toward me and out of his office. "Follow a me, Germania." He said, looking at his kids. I understood. He didn't want to chance being overheard. We walked into his kitchen and he grabbed two of his wine, handing one to me. "Thank you." I replied, opening the bottle.

"So a what master plan has a flaw Germania?"

"The one to get Gilbert back. You told me you sent word of this to some knights?"

"Si! Yes I a did and I know they a got it because Naevius is a back."

"How exactly do you plan on them bringing him back?"

"Because they were a told he was a kidnapped and I a gave a description of your bambino."

"You didn't see them, Naevius did. Those men could be anywhere out there. It would take as much as both our armies to find that group of nomads in only three months!"

"I never a thought about a that." He said thoughtfully. "What do you a think we should a do?"

"Leave Gilbert to those men you idiot!" I demanded. "There was a reason I gave him away!"

"That reason was a stupid! You could have a given to a me! But no! You had to a go and a put this in your own a hands!"

"He is my child! I decide what happens to the brat!" Rome gasped.

"He is a not a brat!" I put my hand to my face, groaning.

"He's still mine to decide what to do with!"

"You a don't even a sound like you a miss him!" He accused of me.

"If I didn't care, would I have even gave him away!" I shouted at him. Of course I care about the kid! I miss him dearly. I miss him every day but what is done is done and it cannot be undone! "What is done is done and it cannot be undone!"

"You are a savage!" He shouted, seeming to be upset. "I should a have my a guards beat some a sense into a you!"

"No need. I will be leaving now. I came and told you what I needed to say. I do not think a group of stupid knights would care so much about one single child as to send out their whole army." I turned around and headed back towards my home. I felt him throw his wine at me.

"You are a stupid man! Gilbert a loved a you!" He yelled at me. "I'm going back to a my bambinos! You monster with no love in his heart!" I'd upset him. I didn't care.

…

I was holding a huge slab of meat to my mouth as I nibbled on it. There were men around me and a few of them were playing with my toys, trying to get me to play with them. I was beginning to like the way they treated me. They would buy me _anything_ I wanted.

Something in me called me a traitor for liking them and for not missing… something. I know there was someone or something that my heart told me was missing. I just couldn't put my finger on it or them. I wish I could remember.

I just wish I could figure out what clan these people came from. …Which one is my family? Which one of these men are my father? None of them look that familiar. Maybe that's what is missing. I dropped the meat and walked over to all my toys that were scattered close by.

"Yay!" One of the men cheered. I looked at him.

"Where is my daddy?" I asked. He frowned and picked me up. I was being hugged by him. I hugged back, not knowing what else to do. A minute later he picked up a wooden horse and started playing with it. I giggled and snatched it before playing with it myself.

A few hours later we were on the move again. I was playing with a lot of my toys. A few of the younger looking men had made a blanket and had put me with my toys on top. All four corners were held up by those same men. They'd thought past my constant complaining about moving around so often. "Don't worry. Some day we'll have a home and then we won't have to move so much." One of the men said comfortingly when I looked up at him quizzically.

I nodded, smiling, and picked up some of my toys and started to play again. A few hours later we had stopped to have lunch, which lasted for thirty minutes before we headed off again. After lunch, one of them had picked me up and had me take a nap… I wasn't tired but I couldn't resist his egging me on.


	7. Chapter 7

I had drank myself silly. So silly in fact that my guards forced me to go home. I was practically dragged. I had wanted to go into the woods to wrestle a bear or something dangerous. I missed that boy more than ever. However, my pain was beginning to dull from giving him away. This is what pissed me off. I was supposed to feel bad about giving away my child like that, just like every parent should! The only difference between everyone else and I is that I am a warrior and I take hits and I move on. That is what I am supposed to do. Damn you Rome! This is your fault!

Right now I was fighting the urge to cry. Why I felt like doing that, I do not know. Only females cry. I am no female. I am a warrior who has spilled much blood from my foes so this should be no different. Though I do not think my heart, brain, or spirit agree with that. My doctor tells me that if I don't stop acting in this way that my humors will get unbalanced. I do not care. I looked over at the man who was assigned to make sure I don't leave my room.

"Audo, do you think I hurt my child? More importantly, do you think I will ever get over this? I believe he hates me. You should have seen his face when I didn't come to the rescue. I betrayed him. That is the worst thing a parent could do to their child."

"You did what was best for him sir, I'm sure he'll get over it. I do believe you are gradually getting over this decision you made. I believe you did the right thing. I would have done the same with my child."

"You have no idea how much self control it took to not go back on my decision. He saw me give them money to take him away. Heard me tell them to. I remember the day I first saw him. He wouldn't come out from under that small blanket he was under. He was so tiny I could hold him with only one hand without even trying. He was so innocent. Then as I raised him, I saw him grow and I saw him begin to love my lifestyle. That's why I needed to send him away. He loves fighting. He doesn't fight himself, but he loves to see it. Seeing him in the lion pit was the last straw for me. I knew I had to do something. I shouldn't have named him. Berhta was right. If you name something, you will become attached to it. And I, like an idiot, ignored her." I knew I was rambling but it was helping me feel better.

…

I shot up out of my blanket, crying. I don't remember what was in my dream but it was terrifying. Something about being hunted by wolves. I was surprised when other people started waking. I hid under my blanket they'd given me, hoping to let them all continue sleeping.

I was picked up and I felt them wrap their arms around me. "What's wrong Gilbert?" I looked up at them.

"I'm sorry for waking you. It was just a dream." I said.

"Was it a nightmare?" I blushed and laid my head on his chest.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be a brave warrior but… sometimes things seem scary and I forget."

"Shush. There's no need for violence child." They whispered. "You can be brave if you want." I felt them brush my hair out of my face before kissing my forehead. I felt myself falling back to sleep again. "You can sleep with me." He said, laying down with me in his arms. I snuggled up to his chest as I fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was playing with my toys in our new found home when I heard people beginning to shout in terror. I looked up when the people in the room tensed and one of them ran to me and picked me up. "We have to run!" They told the others. I was cradled against his chest as he ran from the building.

We made it a far ways before something happened. He gasped and started gurgling. He wobbled and before he fell to his knees, I was snatched and cradled against someone else. They were wearing a white cloak. That's all I could tell from what I was allowed to see. I heard him give orders to his men.

"Put me down!" I demanded. He shushed me.

"Don't worry child. I will protect you from these heathens." Heathens? I glared at him.

"Their not heathens." I defended. He didn't listen to me.

…

I was bringing my kill back from the woods, to eat, when I saw Rome standing at my front door. I sighed. He doesn't get a hint does he? I dragged my kill to the door before opening it. He smiled at me when he spotted me.

"Ah~! My friend! How are a you?"

"I thought you never wanted to speak to me again." I stated as I dragged my kill into the building. My men came running to prepare lunch.

"I could a never imagine leaving my a friend alone a forever! I am a civilized being." He replied, frowning.

"Never said you weren't." I answered, sitting down. "Now why don't we just skip the formalities and get to why you came here in the first place." I told him, giving him a serious look. He stared at me.

"I a heard that your child's kidnappers were attacked a few weeks ago. It should be in a no time that you get your a child back. I thought I would a give you the a good news." He beamed at his success. "And I know just how to tell them where they need to a leave the child. Don't worry! You will have a family reunion in no a time!" He said.

"Rome, don't you dare do that!" I demanded. "I don't want my child back! He's best where he is!"

"With strangers?" He asked.

" _Peaceful_ strangers!"

"You could be a peaceful too, you know!" He shouted back. I'd begun to lose my temper again.

"If you get him back here, I swear to God I will put a permanent end to our friendship!" I shouted at him. He paled, looking at me horrified. "I don't know how else to prove to you I am one hundred percent serious about this." I told him. I regretted those words when I saw him trying not to cry.

"You may not be a savage but sometimes you sure know how to act like one." He replied before turning to leave. I sighed when he closed the door behind him. I fell in my chair with my hands to my face.

…

I was sitting in the biggest room ever. It was Hermann's room. He's the guy who had snatched me. They'd defeated the 'Prussians' easily. Over and over. Before I get ahead of myself, I need to explain what I know. Hermann calls the nomads Prussians, they come from Prussia. Hermann is the 'Grand Master' of the 'Teutonic Knights'. The Teutonic Knights and the Prussians are fighting over Prussia. Though it feels more like their fighting over who gets to keep me.

Back to the subject, by over and over again I mean the Prussians refuse to give in to the Teutonic Knights and let them keep me. The Teutonic Knights in turn refuse to lose the battle and let them get me back. I feel like I'm just an item to be won in their minds. Don't they know I am a person?

I had a room even bigger than the one I was in right now, though they refuse to let me be alone in fear I will be 'kidnapped'. That's what I heard them say. I have tried to just get up and leave but I was never allowed to be alone.


End file.
